When scrolling in a document containing data (e.g., text, images, etc.) in multiple columns (e.g., in a PDF file, text file, etc.), a reader is often hampered by a scrollbar that “jumps” to the next page in the document when the bottom of the first column on a current page is reached, even though the reader may want to continue reading on the top of the next column on that page. To this extent, the reader must navigate back to the desired page by scrolling up or actuating a back button, which interrupts the flow of reading.
An example of this problem is depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B. In FIG. 1A, assume the reader is reading the text in column 1 on page 1 of a document 10. When the reader scrolls down to the bottom of column 1 on page 1 (e.g., using the scroll bar 12), intending to continue reading the text in column 2 on page 1, as indicated by directional arrow A, a further actuation of the scrollbar instead causes a “jump” to column 1 of page 2, as indicated by directional arrow B, such that page 1 is no longer displayed. In this case, the document 10 is now displayed as depicted in FIG. 1B. The reader must then navigate back to page 1 by scrolling up (e.g., using the scrollbar 12), by actuating a back button 14, etc., which interrupts the flow of reading.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution that addresses these and other deficiencies of the related art.